


I'll Take Dinner Over Thanks, Thanks

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dinner has the chance of turning into something more - doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Dinner Over Thanks, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 1, Episode 3 'Born to the Purple'. An extension to the scene in Fresh Air, and then towards the end of the episode, after Londo has retrieved his files. First few lines are taken directly from the episode. And it might seem like an odd pairing, but there's definitely something between them in that episode (to me, anyway!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

"And Londo…," Talia said.

"What about him?" Sinclair asked.

"Well, his thoughts. They were intensely…."

Sinclair looked to his right. "Intensely what?"

"Erotic," Talia replied, smiling slightly in embarrassment.

But Sinclair just smiled. "I'm not surprised." He directed her attention to a table in the corner, where Londo and Adira were eating.

"Oh," Talia said, an understanding smile appearing on her lips.

Sinclair turned back and for a moment, their eyes locked. With her hair done a different way, he never realised how beautiful she was. It wasn't a conventional beauty, like Ivanova, but there was a grace and a strength about Talia that Sinclair liked. He also knew she could be vulnerable and that she wasn't afraid to show it; that he admired.

Realising he was staring, he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the menu in his hands. "So, how are you finding life on the station?" he asked.

Talia smiled at him even though he couldn't see her. "It's…interesting," she replied, which made him laugh. She decided then and there that she loved that sound, and she wondered how often she could make him laugh during dinner.

"That's one way to put it," Sinclair said, looking up.

"There's so much going on," Talia told him, leaning forward on the table. "I always find it difficult to settle into a new place."

Sinclair frowned. "No problems so far, I hope?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Only Lieutenant Commander Ivanova."

Sinclair nodded in understanding and smiled gently. "She takes a while to warm up to people. Give her time."

"She gets on fine with you and Mr Garibaldi, Commander," Talia pointed out.

"Jeff, please," Sinclair replied. "That's because we're Earth Force. I'm her commanding officer and Michael is as good as an XO at times. She's a good judge of character, most of the time, but like the rest of us, she makes snap assumptions because of what she's heard or what she's experienced personally."

"Like you and the Minbari?" Talia asked. "I wasn't scanning you, Comm- Jeff."

Sinclair smiled again. "I know, it's alright. Yes, like me and the Minbari. After the war, I assumed every Minbari wanted to kill us. Then I met Delenn and everything changed."

Talia sat back and picked up her glass. "So you're saying I should give Lieutenant Commander Ivanova some time to get to know me."

"Exactly. And don't push her," Sinclair advised. "Susan can be incredibly stubborn sometimes. Even though I've only known her a short time, I can see that already. Maybe it's not you personally she has a problem with, Talia, but what you represent."

"You're very proud of her, aren't you?" Talia asked. "And Garibaldi."

"I'm proud of everyone I work with because to me, they are the best," Sinclair replied simply. "They might not be the best by the standards of others, but for what I want from my staff, they are all fine officers. And I'm proud of this station too."

Their meals arrived and they made small talk as they ate. Just before they had finished, Londo and Adira passed their table on their way out of the restaurant.

"Ah! My dear Commander Sinclair!" Londo exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognise you out of uniform."

Sinclair inclined his head. "Londo." He started to stand, but the Centauri ambassador waved his hand.

"Please, Commander, don't get up. We're just leaving," Londo said, his arm protectively around Adira's shoulders. "I just wanted to say good night, Commander. Miss Winters."

"Good night, Londo," Sinclair replied with a smile. He wanted until the two Centauri had left before shaking his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand him."

"Don't underestimate him, Jeff," Talia said seriously. "Or G'Kar. They're both far more complicated than they would let anyone believe."

"Who around here isn't?"

Talia feigned disbelief. "Commander, I'm shocked at you. What a pessimistic attitude."

"Maybe I've been around Ivanova too long already," he replied with a straight face. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before they both started to laugh. Unfortunately, once they started, they couldn't stop.

"Oh my," Talia said eventually, wiping the tears from her face. "I can't remember the last time I laughed so much."

"Me either," Sinclair replied, grinning broadly. Then he looked around. "Looks like we're the last here. Shall we?" He stood, rounded the table and pulled Talia's chair out as she rose.

As they left Fresh Air, Sinclair kept his hands clasped behind his back. It was an uncomfortable posture, but it stopped him from reaching out for some sort of physical contact with Talia; an arm around her, holding her hand, or getting her to link arms with him. It sounded stupid, even in his head, but after the evening they had just enjoyed, it seemed the natural thing to do.

"Is it difficult?" Sinclair found himself asking.

Talia turned to look at him. "What?"

"The gloves. Limited or no contact with people."

She turned away again, her eyes distant. "Sometimes, yes. It can be very difficult. Many people can't control their emotions or their thoughts very well, making it hard for me to block. Physical contact can make blocking impossible, depending on the person."

Sinclair smiled gently. "I understand."

They carried on waking in silence, then, without warning, Talia slipped her arm through Sinclair's. He didn't react, just carried on until they reached her quarters.

"Thank you for the dinner, Jeff. I enjoyed it," Talia said, standing before her door.

"Me too." Sinclair hesitated. "Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

Talia's expression immediately became guarded. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry. Never mind," Sinclair said, sensing he had gone too far, but smiling to soften the comment.

"Thank you for the offer, but…relationships of any kind are difficult for me, not just because I'm a telepath…."

Sinclair reached out and gently touched her arm. "It's alright, Talia. You don't have to explain. Thank you for your help today," he said. "Let's hope the rest of the talks go more smoothly. And thank you for your company tonight."

Talia suddenly stepped forward and kissed his cheek. *'Good night, Jeff.'*

It took him a moment to realise she hadn't spoken out loud. It wasn't like anything he'd ever felt before; it was a gentle brush to his mind, not intrusive at all.

When Talia pulled back, Sinclair could see his hesitation was causing her concern, so he smiled and thought, *'Good night, Talia.'*

She smiled back and entered her quarters. Sinclair waited until the door had shut before heading to his own quarters feeling more relaxed than he had done for a while.

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

After convincing Talia to help them find Adira - she had once again spoken telepathically to him, unbeknownst to Londo - all Sinclair had to do was wait for Trakis to show up. He hovered somewhat protectively a few feet away from Talia, but he needn't have worried. As soon as Trakis arrived, she extracted the information cleanly and professionally, and Sinclair dispatched some men to get Adira.

Londo took great pleasure in knocking Trakis unconscious, but even more pleasure in taunting G'Kar. "My dear G'Kar, you have just saved my reputation," Londo told the Narn.

Sinclair stood next to Talia, his arm lightly touching her shoulder. *'Nice to see them getting along for a change, isn't it?'* he thought.

Talia turned sharply and looked at Sinclair, who just raised his eyebrows and gave her a boyish smile. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Please don't think so loudly, Commander," she replied, standing. "I have to go."

"Talia, wait," Sinclair said, holding his hand out but stopping before he touched her elbow. "I'm sorry."

Talia didn't look at him, evidently debating how to respond. *'I forgive you…this time.'*

Sinclair smiled. "Thank you," he said out loud.

"But please don't do it again," Talia told him.

"Alright. Thank you for your help with that situation."

"You don't have to thank me," Talia replied.

"I do…."

"You can buy me dinner again sometime," she continued.

Sinclair smiled. "It's a deal."

"As colleagues," Talia said firmly.

"How about friends?" Sinclair asked.

Talia finally smiled. "I think I can manage that."

FIN


End file.
